I oto zapanowała.. czystość
Totalna Porażka w Rytmie Kasy '- Odcinek 7 ''Tori wraz z Drakiem i Ruby siedzieli sobie w trójkę przy wielkim stole wypchanym ektrawaganckim jedzeniem. '''Tori: Dobrze wy moje dzieciaczki zajadać! Drake: Nie prowokuj mnie jak ona. >< Ruby: Przyznaj się do gwałtu przez telefon. Drake: Zaraz po tym jak cię zamknę w klatcce złośnico :))))) Oboje patrzyli na siebie zawistnym wzrokiem. Tori: Meh.. Nużąco spojrzała się na zupę którą mieszała. Tori: Może powinnam zrobić dzień odpoczynku? Spojrzała w górę, aż zrozumiała że ją kręcą. Tori: Ooo! Witajcie widzowie! Zakryła część kamery dłonią. Tori: Mówilibyście że nas filmują! Ryknęła na tą dwójkę po czym ściągnęła dłoń mając przyczepiony uśmiech. Tori: Ostatnio w Rytmie Kasy! Z powodu dziwnych przeczuć zawodnicy zostali zaproszeni do willi. Nie chodziło tutaj o pogodę bo serio.. znowu wysłałabym ich w tą "Katrinę" czy jak się to zwie. Tutaj było coś gorszego. I się nie myliła. Zaatakowały nas te mędy co prowadziły wcześniej programy! I zawodnicy dzielnie mnie bronili przed nimi. Nagle posmutniała. Tori: Poza Vincem! PRZECIEŻ ON JEST TAKI SŁODKI! Początek taki jak zwykle, czyli kamery wyskakujące z różnych miejsc. Następnie na moment pojawia się Tori, która odpoczywa na leżaku i jest wachlowana przez Ruby i Drake’a. Potem pojawia się widok na plażę, gdzie Lion próbuje poderwać Ce’Brie, lecz nagle chłopak zostaje powalony na ziemię przez Matta. Ce’Brie nie wie o co chodzi, więc idzie dalej. Mija Willa, Isaaca i Jonathana, którzy próbują jak najszybciej wyjść z wody, ponieważ są ścigani przez rekina. Całą sytuację oglądała z rozbawieniem Marry, która siedziała sobie na pomoście. Następnie kamera okazuję willę. Na zewnątrz możemy zobaczyć Misty, która dyskretnie zagląda przez okno. Po chwili okazuje się, że próbuje podsłuchać Toma i Garry’ego, którzy wspólnie spiskują. Potem widok przenosi się do kuchni, gdzie Grażyna próbuje coś ugotować, ale nagle wybucha pożar. Świadkami tego były Temple i Yoco, które od razu starały się ugasić ogień. Nie wiadomo, czy opanowały sytuację, ponieważ kamera ponownie przeniosła się na zewnątrz, gdzie Abi-J’Shiristina z zaciekawieniem oglądała seks małp. Obok niej siedziała Allie, która właśnie rysowała wielkie serce na zdjęciu Toma. Potem kamera pokazała dach, na którym stał Kenny w przebraniu superbohatera. Chłopak skoczył, a następnie upadł tuż obok Allie, która nawet nie zwróciła uwagi na to, że Kenny prawdopodobnie stracił przytomność. Na koniec ponownie pojawia się Tori stojąca przed willą innym miejscem w którym mieszkają xD. Za nią stoją wszyscy uczestnicy, którzy z uśmiechem machają do kamery, a nad nimi pojawia się napis Total Drama: Money Lovers. ' Willa Po ostatnich wydarzeniach Tori stała się bardziej rygorystyczna i wydzielieliła znacznie bardziej strefy. Podczas gdy strefa dla zawodników nie miała w ogóle zabezpieczeń, strefa ekipy była nie do podejścia. Miało to związek z ostatnimi wydarzeniami. Strefa zawodników Poza tym iż została tutaj zaproszona drużyna Czarodziejek, czekała tutaj na nich miła niespodzianka. Dokładnie dostali pakiet filmów. Było tam parę horrorów, komedii czy romansów. Chciała im jakoś umilić pobyt i poczuli swój smak wygranej. 'Jonathan: 'Łoooł! Ale super! Wielkie kino! No to ja rozumiem! Rzucił się na jakąś sofę, nie myśląc o niczym, zaczął przeglądać filmy. Misty spała. <33333333333, a Abi-J'Shiristina siedziała na ziemi i patrzyła na filmy. '''Abi-J'Shiristina: A gdzie jest Brzydula Betty?!?! :< Co mam oglądać? Jakieś pokemony, albo 50 Twarzy Grey'a?! :< Posmutniała. Abi-J'Shiristina: I co ja zrobię. :( Jonathan przeglądając filmy natknął się na coś ciekawego. Jonathan: 'Jeżeli nie chcesz tamtych.. to mam inny! Cyz odpowiada ci tytół "Martwe zło (1981)"? ''Zapytał się Abi-J'Shiristiny ,pokazując jej pudełko z filmem. '''Abi-J'Shiristina: No ba! ^^ Włączyła film i usiadła z popcornem na ziemi. Po 15 minutach filmu wyglądała tak... Plik:Large123.gif Abi-J'Shiristina (pokój zwierzeń): Coś mi się wydaje, że Johnathan wybrał taki film bym się przestraszyła i przytuliła się do niego! <3 <3 <3 Temple przechodziła obok i zauważyła, że oglądają horror. Temple: 'Uwielbiam horrory. <3 ''Wskoczyła na sofę, psując trochę nastrój. (please) Wtedy też nie wiadomo skąd zjawił się Kenny w swoim słitaśnym przebraniu księżniczki. 'Kenny: '''Zamiast okrutnych horrorów powinniście obejrzeć jakiś film z jednorożcami. <3 ''Usiadł sobie nieco dalej na fotelu udając, że jest to jego tron. 'Kenny: '''Ale z drugiej strony chętnie popatrzę na wasze przerażone twarze. ^^ ''Kenny zaczął oglądać jak inni oglądają horror czekając na jakieś ciekawe reakcje. Allie również zaczęła oglądać film. Horrory były chyba nie dla niej, bo cały czas wszystko komentowała. '''Allie: O nie, zaraz coś wyskoczy, zaraz coś wyskoczy! Allie zaczęła piszczeć, choć nic na filmie strasznego się nie stało. Jonathan był zaciekawiony kto teraz stanie się ofiarom opętnej osoby. Jadł popcorn i przypadkowo dotknął ręki Abi. Jonathan: 'Ale okropna! Fuuu.. teraz pewnie wbije jej ołówke w nogę! A jednak nie! ''Abi-J'Shiristina zauważyła dłoń Johnathana, na swojej. I od razu z podniecenia zemdlała... traf chciał, że prosto w objęcia Johnathana. <3 <3 <3 '''Abi-J'Shiristina (pokój zwierzeń): OMG... OMG... OMGGGGGGGGGGG...! Czy wy to widzieliście?! <3 <3 <3 Hahahahaha, ktoś mnie podrywa. *.* Teraz tylko Allie porwie Toma i będziemy miały podwójny ślub!!! Iii <3 <3 <3 A moja BFf z małym "f" będzie moją drugą druhną. <3 <3 <3 Pierwszą będzie moja szynka! ;u; Jonathan'a zdziwił fakt ,że Abi-J'Shiristina straciła przytomność. Próbował ją jakoś ocucić, wziął podniósł ją ze swych kolan i przesunął w bok. Jonathan: '''Ehm.. nic ci nie jest? '''Abi-J'Shiristina: Ja... nie wiem co się stało... straciłam przytomność... ach... Ponownie upadła na jego kolana. <3 <3 <3 Ten zaś ponownie podniósł ją ze swych kolan <3 Jonathan: '''Może to od temperatury ,albo ciśnienia? :) '''Abi-J'Shiristina: Aaaa... Po chwili wróciła na jego kolana. Dosłownie do niego przywierając. (please) Jonathan nie chciał znowu wycilać się w podnoszeniu Shiristiny ,więc pozostawił jej głowę na swych kolanach. Jonathan: 'A co myślisz o tym filmie? Jest taki romantyczny... <3 ''Zrobił z dłoni serduszko, oczywiście wszystko było ironiczne. '''Abi-J'Shiristina: Dla mnie jest to mega straszne! Ze strachu podniosła popcorn i oczywiście wypadł jej z rąk... wylatując za okno. Tymczasem Allie zasnęła, film widocznie był dość nudny. Natomiast Kenny z zaciekawieniem oglądał Jonathana i Abi-J'Shiristinę. Jego reakcja była mniej więcej taka. I w końcu film dobiegł końca, trwał on dosyć.. długo. Jonathan podniósł się z kanapy i rozciągnął. Jonathan: 'Ja nie wytrzymam już filmów.. to mnie wykończyło totalnie.., jak można robić takie barahło!? ''Allie obudziła się. Jej ręka leżała na twarzy Liona. '''Allie: OMG! Fuuj! Allie zaczęła się trząść ze strachu. Allie: Pomocy! J'ristina! Abi-J'Shiristina miała ją gdzieś przyklejona do Jonathana. Allie: Halo! Allie nie wiedziała co zrobić, więc wybiegła. Nagle rozbmiał komunikat by zawodnicy pojawili się na parkingu. Strefa ekipy Sama Tori siedziała znużona po porannym obiedzie na swoim łóżku i totalnie nic się jej nie chciało. Cieszyła się jedynie, że nikt nie wtargnie do jej części. Po chwili usłyszała pukanie do drzwi. Tori: 'Kto tam puka!? Czy to znowu ty Ruby chcesz mi wyżreć krakersy i smarkać pijąc mleko.. nie wiem czemu nawet wtedy smarkasz i co cię śmieszy.. ''Powiedziała lekko znużona. 'Drake: '''Nie, to ja.. ''Odparł przez drzwi. 'Tori: '''A, Drake! ''Od razu humor się jej poprawił i otworzyła drzwi. '''Tori: Nie jesteś chyba zły za wczoraj? Była lekko poddenerwowana. Drake wszedł do środka, a Tori zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Drake: 'Trochę..., ale to w sumie nie twoja wina. ''Westchnął. 'Drake: '''Tylko tej wkurzającej, zdziczałej.. ''Wyglądał jak wściekła Courtney (XDD). Po chwili zorientował się, że Tori nadal patrzy. 'Drake: '''Znaczy, wina Ruby.. ''Mruknął. '''Tori: Nie tylko jej. Odpowiedziała lekko zakłopotana. Tori: 'Bo wiesz... ty pomagałeś Pearl w programie i martwiłam się trochę, że mi się zbuntujesz i ... no w sumie sama też chciała! Zrobiła szybki wywód, ale raczej wiele to nie zmieni. xD A jednak (please) '''Drake: '''Miałbym się zbuntować i chcieć pomagać komuś, kto wepchnął mnie do roli uczestnika i musiałem się kisić z tymi frajerami? ''Spojrzał na nią z miną: Seriously? 'Drake: '''Nie, nigdy.. ''Mruknął wzdychając. 'Tori: '''Całe szczęście. Odetchnęła z wielką ulgą. '''Tori: '''To skoro jesteśmy sami to może spędzimy miło wieczór? :D Naprawdę muszę trochę odpocząć. To mnie zaczyna przerastać powoli. ''Podeszła do szafki i otworzyła. 'Tori: '''Wolisz białe czy ciemne? ''Drake zaczął się zastanawiać co miała na myśli (please). 'Drake: '''Ym...wybierz to co uznasz za odpowiednie. :D ''Odparł nieśmiale. 'Tori: '''W porządku! :D ''Wyciągnęła ostatecznie żubrówkę. xD 'Tori: '''Jednak coś mocniejszego na relaks ^^. ''Drake przysiadł się na jej łóżku. 'Drake: 'Świetnie. Odparł. I tak dziewczyna zasiadła obok z dwoma kieliszkami gdzie do pełna mieli nalane żubrówki. Z uśmiechem wzięła swój i dała jemu do ręki po czym delikatnie stuknęła. 'Tori: '''Za to jaka jestem piękna i jak bardzo jesteś piękny i mnie znosisz ziemniakowi Tomowi nóż oraz go popchnął po czym się wywrócił, wydostał Ce'Brie. '' '''Isaac: '''Chodźmy stąd madame! A ty Tomie Ziemniaku wiedz, że dziś odpadniesz! Dopilnuję tego! '(Pokój Zwierzeń)Isaac: Nikt nie będzie groził nożem mojej lubie! Tom, jesteś skończony! Ce'Brie: 'WTF!? Ty ziemniaku, kartoflu skończony!!! ''Ce'Brie napluła Tomowi w twarz i zaczęła spieprzać z Isaaciem gdzie się da/ 'Ce'Brie: '''OMG! Żal! Lol mi go jak nwm! On jest jakimś zwyrolem! Jego powinno się w psychiatryku zamknąć, WTF! Niech go ktoś pierdolnie żyrandolem czy coś, no! On jest zjebany! Nienawidzę tego kartofla!!! ''Matt zobaczył oddalających się Ce'Brie z Isaac'iem. '''Matt (pokój zwierzeń): Zaraz, zaraz. On powiedział do niej "madame", to znaczy, że ze sobą kręcą. A to oznacza, że ona mnie zdradza... Zabiję ich! (please) Tom wstał i wziął nóż. Zaczął udawać, że płacze. Tom: 'Czyli nie chcecie, żebym się zabił? Czemu chcecie mi popsuć życie? NO CZEMU!? Miałem wszystko poukładane, ale wy to zepsuliście. WY! Przez was wszystko straciłem, przez was nie mogę się nawet zabić! A chciałem mieć tylko przyjaciół. ''Kucnął sobie i zaczął płakać. Nagle wstał. 'Tom: '''Chwila... prziecież mogę się zabić! A może chcecie zobaczeć, jak się zabijam, hę? To dobra! ''Dźgnął się prosto w serce. Ale... 'Tom: '''Chwila, czemu nie umieram? Czemu nawet mnie nie boli? O co tu chodzi!? Chwila, coś jest napisane na nożu. "Głupiutki Tomie, nie wolno się zabijać.". Kto to w ogóle napisał? ''Chwilę stał i nic nie mówił. Potem znowu kucnął i płakał, ale dalej już nic nie mówił. '''Tom(PZ): '''To koniec, nic mi już nie zostało! Czemu, czemu to mnie spotkała tak zła rzecz? CZEMU!? ''Matt podszedł do Toma i kopnął go trzy razy, po czym ziewnął xD (please) Tom poszedł więc do swojego szałasu i dopiero tam kucnął sobie i płakał. A Matt go śledził, poczekał aż ten kucnął i znów go kopnął. xD Allie dotarła tymczasem do szałasów. Zauważyła jak Matt kopie Toma. Allie ze złości zaczęła rzuciła się na Matta i zaczęła go bić.'' https://media2.giphy.com/media/6qojaRzekNd6w/giphy.gif Allie bijąc Matta sama się przewróciła, ale dość szybko sama wstała i Matt z Allie zaczęli się bić. https://media1.giphy.com/media/10votr2p9mxCAU/200.gif Matt złapał mocniej Allie, i tak nie mogła się ruszyć, więc zaczęła wierzgać. Przez to Matt się potknął i razem upadli, tak słitaśnie <3 Matt się zarumienił, po czym szybko wstał i pomógł Allie. '''Matt: Czemu mnie atakujesz? Przecież tylko drażnię się z tym ziemniorem. (please) Allie: Z kim? A to sory, ja myślałam, że ty Toma bijesz! Mała pomyłka... przepraszam :] Allie zarumieniła się, ale nie mogła wyjść spod ciała Matta, więc leżała dalej <3. Tom: 'Matt ma rację, on mnie nie bił... tylko najpierw mnie kopał, potem mnie śledził, a potem znowu kopał. '''Tom(PZ): '''Dobra, została Allie. Musze ją przekonać do tego, żebym nie wypadł. ''Allie zamrugała oczkami. '''Allie: Okej... nie ogarniam. Próbowała wyjść spod Matta, który ją lekko przygniatał. Ale nie umiała go ściągnąć (bo on chyba zasnął :/), więc starała się go zignorować. Spojrzała na Toma. Allie: Emm... Hej, Tom! Co tam u ciebie? Chciała machnąć włosami, co jej się nie udało, bo była w pozycji leżącej i tylko lekko uderzyła głową o ziemię. Nagle zabrzmiał komunikat by zawodnicy pojawili się na parkingu. Parking przed Willą Uczestnicy zebrali się zgodnie z wezwaniem Tori. Tom: Coś się dzieje? Allie: 'Przerwałaś nam ważną dyskusję >< ''Wkurzona spojrzała się na nią swoim urokliwym wzrokiem. '''Tori: Chciałam wam powiedzieć, że dzisiaj jest dzień dobroci i zabieram Drejkusia na wycieczkę! Objęła go, bekając przy tym. Wyglądała na lekko odurzoną. Matt: '''No pięknie.. ona ma swojego przy boku >< '''Tori: Oj ci... ci... Machnęła ledwo co rączką. Tori: 'A właśnie... mam dla was zastępsto na dzisiaj. Pojawi się tutaj więc poczekajcie tu na niego cierpliwie... i coś jeszcze? ''Wodziła półprzytomnym spojrzeniem. 'Tori: '''Co to było? ''Stuknęła się raz w głowę aż dostała olśnienia. '''Drake: Wymiana... Szepnął jej na ucho. Tori: Właśnie! Krzyknęła mu prosto do ucha, a ten nic. Ce`Brie: Wymiana? Tori: Ta.. bo ja chciałam wyrównać składy i wam namieszać.. hihi.. Znowu beknęła. Tori: '''Tak więc... emm... Ruby i Drajkuś wybrali sobie po paru osobach do wymiany. I w ten sposób ten trans.. '''Matt: '''MATT! '''Tori: O wiedziałeś, że o ciebie chodzi.. Ty idziesz do Czarodziejek z Księżyca. Tom: '''Emmm.. I to jest wyrównanie!? '''Ce`Brie: '''No ej! To bardzo nie w stylu fair play! '''TorI: Cii... Z drużyny Czarodziejek szpiegująca i świątynia idą do Psychospołecznych.. fajnie co nie? Misty się załamała po tym co usłyszała, Temple właściwie wszystko było obojętne i jedynie wzruszyła ramionami. Tori: 'Dobra... jedziemy pysiu! ''Wskoczyła mu w ramiona, a ten z nią chwiejnym krokiem wpełz do limuzyny i odjechali. 'Tom: '''No cóż, jest przynajmniej po równo... '''Ce'Brie: '''No looool! To ja chcę zmienić team! Nie chcę być z tym kartoflanym zwyrolcem w jednej drużynie, OMG! ''Wskazała na Toma. Allie spojrzała na swoją nową (tak jakby) drużynę. Abi i Jonathan się prawie całowali, z Mattem się niezbyt polubiła, no i jeszcze jest Lion. Spojrzała jak jej przyjaciółka Temple odchodzi do drugiego plemienia z łezką w oku. 'Allie (pokój zwierzeń): '''Dlaczego nic się tutaj nie układa jak ja chcę? No dobra, gratulacje J'ristina, udało ci się poderwać Jonathana, ale skoro Matt jest kogoś, a Liona nie chcę, to kto będzie z nami stanowił drużynową większość? :( Ja chcę z powrotem Temple! ''Allie otarła łzę i podeszła do Toma. '''Allie: To na czym skończyliśmy? Tom: 'Szczerze mówiąc... na niczym. ''Podał jej rękę. 'Tom: '''Jestem Tom. Misty spojrzała na Toma jak i na resztę swojej drużyny. '''Misty: '''Może faktycznie, twoja twarz trochę przypomina kart... Eh. ''Nie dokończyła. '' '''Misty(PZ): '''Cóż, trzeba to przyjąć na spokojnie i walczyć. Mazanie i użalanie się nad sobą mi nie pomoże. Zresztą, ta zmiana niczego nie przynosi. Dalej mam przej***ne. '''Misty: '''To... postaramy się wygrywać, co? ''Allie olała Misty (bo w końcu nie była już w jej drużynie, więc może równie dobrze nie istnieć) i zajęła się rozmową z Tomem. Wzięła rękę i ucałowała ją. '''Allie: A ja jestem Allie. Zarumieniła się. Tom(PZ): 'Jest dziwna... ale ok. '''Tom: '''No nie wiem, to o czym chcesz porozmawiać? ''Isaac spojrzał na Misty. 'Isaac: '''No oczywiście, na pewno damy radę! Z resztą mamy Ciebie i Temple, a jesteście dobre. Nasza drużyna ogólnie jest świetna!...No może z małym wyjątkiem...! ''Spojrzał "spod byka" na Toma. Allie spoważniała. '''Allie: Yyy... no nie wiem. Allie (pokój zwierzeń): '''Chyba nie tak sobie tą rozmowę wyobrażałam... '''Allie: Może... opowiesz coś o sobie? Spytała niepewnie. Misty: Dobra? Bez przesady. ^^ Ale dziękuję. Na pewno dam z siebie wszystko. Misty(PZ): Dobra?! Dobra?! Ja jestem najlepsza! No ale... Cieszę się, że ktoś to w końcu docenił! Z informacją o pracę proszę zgłaszać się na adres... Połączenie zerwano. Jonathan nie specjalnie się wkurzył na wieść o zmianach w drużynach, jedynie wzruszył ramionami. Jonathan: 'Nooo teraz jest nas mniej.. ale kto by się przjemował jak zaraz będzie rozdzielenie.. na pewno nie ja.. Abi-J'Shiristina chyba.. jet chora.. na filmie ciągle mdlała na moje kolana.. oby to nie było zaraźliwe.. ''Temple podeszła i spojrzała na swoją nową drużynę, szczególnie na Ce'Brie, Isaaca i Toma. 'Temple: '''Heejka. (Pokój zwierzeń)'Temple: 'Nie lubię takich nagłych zmian. No nic, trzeba ku*wa to przełknąć. ''Tom na chwilę odwrócił się do Temple. 'Tom: '''Witam. ''Potem znowu odwrócił się do Allie. 'Tom: '''Dobra, niech będzie. Oprócz tego, że wszystko straciłem, nawet jedynego przyjaciela, a reszta drużyny uważa mnie za wroga, a mnie dopada choroba psychiczna i w dodatku drużyna zamiast mi pomóc pokonać tą chorobę krzyczą na mnie, przez co czuję się coraz gorzej, a w dodatku obwiniają mnie, że czuję się coraz gorzej, to jest nawet dobrze. Przynajmniej mam dach nad głową... Chociaż jak wylecę to bedę musiał siedzieć na ulicy... Co by tu oszukiwać, straciłem wszystko! Nie mam już nic, tylko ty zostałaś. Pomożesz mi? Pomóż, bo inaczej dojdzie do jakiejś tragedii. Jak chcesz. Chcesz? ''Allie wyglądała jakby słuchała Toma przez ten cały czas, ale chyba niechcący odleciała. '''Allie: Emm... okej. A podobam ci się? Allie (pokój zwierzeń): '''OMG! Nie mogę uwierzyć, że serio to powiedziałam! Pewnie teraz mnie rzuci i Shiristina się będzie ze mnie nabijać :< '''Tom: No nie wiem, trochę się wstydzisz... A tak... Szczerze mówiąc nie wiem, rozmawiam z tobą pierwszy raz. Ale osobiście mówię i obiecuję, że będziesz mi się podobać jak mi pomożesz nie wypaść z gry oraz żeby wyleczyć moja chorobę. Poważnie, takich ludzi jest mało w obecnym świecie. Allie: Taaak! Zrobię wszystko, co mogę! Obiecuję! Allie (pokój zwierzeń): 'Jak dobrze, że ja, Abi-J' i Temple trzymamy razem. One wiedzą jak to zrobić, żeby Tom nie odpadł... Nie żebym ja tego nie wiedziała, ale po prostu nie lubię się wychylać, ani nic w tym stylu. Oczywiście gwarantuję, że w tym odcinku nie wyleci Tom! '''Tom: '''Naprawdę dziękuje! A może teraz porozmawiamy o tym, kim może być ten zastępca? Tytuł tego odcinka wskazuje mi na coś, ale nie jestem pewny... ''Allie kiwała głową ze skrzywioną miną. '''Allie: No ja też tak myślę... Allie (pokój zwierzeń): 'O co mu teraz chodzi? Jaki tytuł... jakiego odcinka? I jaki zastępca? Nie mam pojęcia, o co mu chodzi... ale może to po prostu on tak ma. '''Tom: '''Chociaż... już wiem kto to jest. Na zastępstwo przyjdzie... ''Nie trzeba było długo czekać. W oddali widać było zbliżającą się taksówkę. O dziwo raziłe od niej bardziej niż patrzenie się prosto na słońce. Niektórzy pozasłaniali się przed nią. Zamiast spalin czuć było cytrynową świeżość i wydobywający się dym zastąpiły bańki. Zatrzymałą się tuż przed zawodnikami po czym drzwi się lekko uchyliły. '''Brian: Ewwwwwww nie wyłażę... Nagle ktoś do wychnął i ten padł na ziemię. Dostał nagle ataku histerii i miotał się po niej. Isaac: O znam go! Jonatthan: '''To ten drań to rozbił nas samolot -.- '''Misty: Może być jeszcze gorze? Brian: Piasek... dotykam piasku... jestem... jestem... zarażony! Na nic się zdała jej nadzieja. Misty: Chyba nie. Brian: Wy.... to wy! Wy małpiszony z dżungli! Ce`Brie: 'Uważaj na słowa bo to przez ciebie się tutaj znależliśmy psychiczny plepsie! '''Brian: '''Zamilcz! ZAMILCZ! TWÓJ GLONKOWIEC LECI W MOJĄ STRONĘ! ''Szybko zaczął się odkażać i z taksówki wyciągnął nie mały zapas środków czystości. '''Temple: To co w takim razie śmieszny człowieczku szykujesz dla nas? :D Brian: Wy... Wskazał na nich. Brian: Wy otrzymaliście zaszczyt! Miny im zrzędły dając do zrozumienia, że to bardziej dla nich kara niż zaszczyt. Brian: Dzisiaj będzie dzień czystki! Eksterminacji! New Age! Sunął ręką przed siebie dumnie wskazując na horyzont. Brian: Dzisiaj zaznacie najwspanialszego dnia! DNIA BRIANA! Misty: '''Zapowiada się.. świetnie! Ba.. '''Brian: Najpierw... podzielę was w pary! Tak.. idealnie dobrane... Zakały zetkną się z czystymi! Allie: Co masz na myśli? Brian: Nieczyste panie zmierzą się z jakże anielską i czystą rasą panów! Wszyskie dziewczyny nagle ogarnęła dziwna rządza mordu. U niektórych to już naturalna reakcja była. xDD Brian: Podążajcie za moimi instrukcjami na bieżąco będę was zaprowadzał i wkazywał wam zadania! Czas zacząć nasz dzień! Tom: Nie tak szybko! Może jakoś wyjaśnij nam to jeszcze. Brian: 'Ah tak.. Drużyna, której członkowie wygrają zdobywa punkt. Na końcu drużyna w której więcej osób wygra zwycięża. Ale! Ci którzy zwyciężą pojedynek, ale nie wygrają ogólnei zadanie również otrzymają nietykalność podczas ceremonii. To jest takie prawe i uczciwie niczym moja pościel wyprana e pervolu < ''Odłożył swoje opakowanie na ziemi. '''Abi-J'Shiristina: Mnie się tam podobało. Willa Następna para znalazła się w Willi. Byli to Jonathan oraz Ce`Brie. Brian: Wy!!! WY! Wkurzony spoglądał na nich. Brian: Wy ostatnio roznieśliście tutaj willę i zniszczyliście ją! DO CNA! Jonathan: Od razu zniszczyliśmy. Broniliśmy się. Brian: Nie chcę tego słuchać! Obsypał ich sprzętem. Brian: Macie tutaj wszystko wypolerować na błysk! ROZUMIEMY SIĘ! Ce`Brie: Pff.. mam sprzątać po nich? No way! Brian: Chcesz wylecieć!? Niechętnie wzięła za szczotę. Wkurzona rzuciła nią w niego, jednak ten zdążył czmychnąć. Ce`Brie: Szlak.. Porządki Jonathana Jonathan spojrzał na salę w której wraz z Ce'Brie miał posprzątać bałagan narobiony przez nich, ale w dobrej wierze. Podszedł do połamanego stolika jednego z tych na które Misty rzucała ludźmi <3 Jonathan: 'Eeeee? Łał.. nieźle połamany... no to najpierw trzeba posprzątać te odłamki drewna.. będzie na początek najprościej. ''Zaczął zbierać rozczłonkowany stół, co chwilę potykając się o jego cześci. Wszystko leżało na jednej kupie, Jonathan zastanawiał sie gdzie ma to teraz położyć ,żeby nie zawadzało przy dalszym sprzątaniu. Dopiero teraz zorientował się ,że obok niego stoi wielki wózek z różnymi środkami czystości, dezynfekcji oraz innymi rzeczami typu worki na śmieci. Wziął jeden worek i zaczął pakować do niego odłamki drewna, od razu postanowił podejść i zebrać resztki krzeseł ,które też nieźle ucierpiały podczas walki. 'Jonathan: '''Eh.. przynajmniej robię coś pożytecznego.. ''Zbierał dalek kawałki różnych przedmiotów. Trochę czasu mu zajęło nim sprzątnął większe kawałki ,ale dał radę. Wszystko było zapakowane w wielkie worki 120l. Było widoczne ,że były przepełnione ,dosłownie się z nich wylewało. Jonathan miał ręce w drzazgach, ale dla nagrody i dla drużyny warto jest się poświęcać. Wziął jeden z worków i postawił je przy jednej ze ścian pomieszczenia, to samo zrobił z resztą worków. No tak większe kawałki zostały sprzątnięte, przyszedł czas na mniejsze, te któtrych bez pomocy szczotki, miotki i szufelki nie dałoby się zebrać. 'Jonathan: '''No to teraz trzeba będzie znaleźć tę zmiotkę.. o jest! ''Zauważył wystającą z wózka zmiotkę, brakowało tylko szufelki, Jonathan zajrzał do koszyka pod wózkiem ,ale tam jej nie było, przeszukał cały i znalazł ją w końcu. Był zadowolony ,że praca nie idzie mu aż tak wolno jak się spodziewał. Wziął w ręce oba przedmioty i poszedł z nimi w miejsce gdzie było najwięcej drobnych śmieci, co prawda mógł to wszystko wciągnąć odkurzaczemm, aczkolwiek wotrek od tak ostrych przedmiotów na pewno by się rozerwał i byłoby po ptokach. Gdy zmiótł wszystko na szufelkę podszedł do jednego z worków stojących przy ścianie i wurzucił tam jej zawartość. Otrzepał po wszystkim ręce i poszedł zamiatać dalej, był już trochę zmęczony, ponieważ sala była duża, a jak na razie to nie widok nadal wielkiego bałaganu nie zachęcał ani nie motywował do dalszej pracy. Gdy Jonathan skończył zamiatać w kolejnych miejscach, usiadł na chwilę na podłodze aby zaczerpnąć oddechu. 'Jonathan: '''Nie no super.. to jest takie męczące.. nie godziłem się na coś takiego! Niech Tori już wraca! Błagam Tori wracaaaaaj! ''Zaczął krzyczeć chociaż wiedział ,że i tak nikt poza Ce'Brie go nie usłyszy. Poszedł aby dalej zamiatać podłogę, połowa pomieszczenia była już zamieciona, została jeszcze druga. Dodatkowo niewadomo było czy worków wystarczy na całe sprzątanie! Czy worki się skończą i nie będzie happy endu!? Czy Szufelka odmówi posłuszeństwa!? Tego dowiedzieć się można tylko w "Perfekcyjnym Brian'ie". 'Jonathan: '''Okej.. zamiecione! Ufff.. nie ma to jak porządne sprzątanie.. ''Oparł się o szczotkę ,którą zamiatał przez ten cały czas. Podszedł do wózka z detergentami w celu odstawienia szczotki otraz szufelki, gdy to zrobił, sporzał po całej sali. Niby wszystko było uprzątnięte z podłogi (przynajmniej meble) ale coś mu nie pasowało. Na końcu sali leżał wielki obrus, nie był jakiś wyjątkowy od pozostałych ,któe również leżały brudne gdzie porozrzucane w sali, aczkolwiek ten był straszliwie wybrzuszony. Jonathan podszedł do niego aby ocenić sytuację i co może się pod nim kryć. 'Jonathan: '''Dooobra.. brakuje tylko muzyczki z horroru ;__; Nie wierzę ,że to się dzieje naprawdę.. ''Gdy Jonathan wypowiedział te słowa na chwilę zgasło światło. Gdy znów się zapaliło wybrzuszenia już nie było, a obrus leżał na podłodze. Jonathan przestraszył się ,że ktoś mógł tam leżeć, że mógłby to być Chris.. albo inna osoba ,któa chciała ukraść show Tori, ale z drugiej strony przecież Tori wszystkich wykopała, więc kto to mógł być. '' '''Jonathan: '''Eh.. wyłaź kimkolwiek jesteś! Nie mam czasu na takie zabawy! Jeżeli zadzierasz ze mną i moim porządkiem ,to gorzko tego pożałujesz! Słyszysz?! A co ja się będę z resztą przejmował.. sprzątam dalej.. ''Gdy Jonathan brał z podłogi obrós, nagle usłyszał małe tuptanie za sobą , obrócił sie ,a tam zauważył małpkę, tą samą ,która droczyła się z nim na początku sezonu. Był wkurzony ,że zwierzę weszło do willi, a gdy zobaczy to Brian na pewno się zdenerwuje, przecież ma hopla na punkcie brudu, brudnych ludzi.. a co dopiero zwierząt! Trzeba było gdzieś ją schować. Jonathan postanowił ,że sróbuje ją złapać, wsadzić do worka i wynieść czym prędzej z tej willi. Niestety nie było to takie proste ,ponieważ małpka chciała się bawić i uciekła po firance na górę. 'Jonathan: '''Aaa to ty! No chodź tutaj do mnie na dół! No chodź wujek Jonathan nie zrobi ci krzywdy! Tylko wsadzi cię do worka i wypieprzy za drzwi! No chodź! ''Jonathan wział kawałek drewna i rzucił w stronę małpy aby zwrócić jej uwagę, bo nie była ona zainteresowana w ogóle Jonathan'em. Gdy to zrobił małpa zaczęła powoli schodzić z firanki. Jonathan uradowany podszedł do materiału i czekał aż małpka zejdzie. 'Jonathan: '''Teraz to będzie proste jak odebranie dziecku lizaka! No dawaj.. cholera muszę mieć coś żeby ją zwabić! ''Gdy małpa nadal schodziła , Jonathan podbiegł szybkim ruchem do worków w których było wszystko i zaczął sięgać w poszukiwaniu jakiegokolwiek jedzenia aby zwabić małpę. Znalazł jedynie jakieś cukierki oblane dziwną substancją. Nie przestraszył się ,że to coś szkodliwego ,bo wyczuwał ten zapach i przypomniało mu się ,że ten sam czuł w potrawach ,które jadł w domu z rodzicami i rodzeństwem. Zaczął pokazywać małpce cukierki, ta szybko zeskoczyła z końca firan i wskoczyła mu na ramię, wąhając od razu cukierki, niestety zapach jej się nie spodobał i u wytrąciła mu je z ręki. Nadal siedziała mu na ramieniu. 'Jonathan: '''Ale ty wybredna jesteś.. matko w sumie mam cię teraz jak złapać.. ale.. ''Spojrzał się na małpkę ,która wydała mu się teraz bezbronna i biedna. Pogłaskał ją po głowie po czym podszedł wraz z nią do drzwi, chciał ją wypuścić na zewnątrz. Jednakże małpa była wredna i ugryzła go w ucho, uciekając przy tym za drzwi i na zewnątrz <3 Jonatahn zamknął drzwi i załapał się za obolałe ucho. 'Jonathan: '''Wredna małpa.. ja tu miły chcę być,a ta gryzie szuja jedna! Eh.. ciekawe co w takiej sytuacji powiedzieliby obrońcy praw zwierząt.. no nie wiem! ''Jonathan pozbierał porozrzucane cukierki z podłogi i wsadził z powrotem do worka. Wziął się też za zbieranie obrusów z podłogi. Wszystkie były brudne od jedzenia, innych nieciekawych rzeczy również. Gdy zebrał wszystkie położył je na kupie pod ścianą ,obok worków. Trzeba było włączyć pranie.. ale gdzie mogła być pralka? Otóż Brian widocznie zadbał o każdy szczegół <3 Pralka stała po prawej stronie pomieszczenia. Wyglądała na schowaną i dosyć nowoą, Jonathan ,biorąc wszystkie bródne czy nie bródne obrusy podszedł do niej i wsadził je do środka, ustawił program na "delikatny" . 'Jonathan: '''No to czas na poszukiwania płynu do płukania! Yey! Ależ to wciągające.. ''Jonathan podszedł z powrotem do wózka i zaczął w nim poszukiwać jakiegoś odplamiacza, płynu do płukania oraz specjalnych kapsułek ,które wrzuca się do bębna pralki. Znalazł wszystko czego potrzebował, wszystko było najlepszych marek : Lenor, Vizir ,a nawet CIff <3 Wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy zabrał i postawił na pralce. Wysunął otwór pralki aby wlać tam płyn do płukania, gdy to zrobił wsadził pomiędzy obrósy w bębnie kapsułkę i zamknął drzwiczki pralki. Włączył ją ,a ta zaczęła wirować. Ten znów otrzepał ręce. 'Jonathan: '''No i kolejna świetna robota! Należy mi się chyba medal za to pranie.. i za to sprzątanie! Przecież wszystko robię dobrze.. na razie przynajmniej haaha! ''Pranie się prało, wszystko jeszcze było w nienajlepszym stanie. Przyszedł czas na odkurzanie! Pyłu było pełno na podłodze. Trzeba było coś z tym zrobić. Jonathan wyjął odkurzacz z wielkiego wózka i podłączył kabel do gniazdka. Czy odkurzacz wytrzyma sprzątanie tego patałatajstwa? i zaczął owijać nią dywan, strasznie się przy tym zmęczył ,więc postanowił ,że usiądzie na chwilę na krześle. Nie zdążył oprzeć całego ciężaru na krześle ,a te pękło. Był wściekły, ale szybko zabrał je i wrzucił do worków ,które nadal stały obok ściany. W tym czasie zdjął też wyschnięte już pranie ze stołów, czas aby powiesić tam wilgotne firany i tak właśnie zrobił Jonathan. Gdy wykonał te wszystkie czynności, wziął dywan na plecy i zaczał targać na zewnątrz w celu wytrzepania go z kurzu. 'Jonathan: '''No to mnie zaraz chyba wykończy.. niosę już chyba z pięć minut ten dywan.. nie wierzę ,że to jest takie ciężkie 0.0 no dobra jestem na miejscu.. ''Jonathan doszedł w miejsce gdzie był wielki trzepak akurat na takie wielkie dywany jak ten xD Miał ze sobą również wielką trzepaczkę aby dywan łatwo się otrzepał z kurzu. Zaczął napierszielać nią w niego. Szło dobrze ,ale cały kurz leciał na chłopaka ten tylko kaszlał cały czas. Gdy dywan był już wytrzepany Jonathan wziął go znów na plecy i zaczął nieść w kierunku sali. Gdy doniósł rozłożył go na podłodze czystej tak jak był. Wziął się za wybieranie mebli do sprzątania. Wybrał kilka krzeseł ,które były w kurzu, zaczął je wycierać. 'Jonathan: '''No i jest dobrze.. krzesło wytarte.. a ja zadowolony i cały w kurzu., fuuu! ''Jonathan podszedł do okien ,które miały wiele plam.. innych dziwnych rzeczy i zaczął oceniać co by mu się przydało w takim wypadku, wyjął z wózka najlepszy jedyny w swoim rodzaju CLEAN! No i zaczęło się szorowanie, najpierw ruchy okrężnem, potem zmywanie smug! Kolejno wycieranie suchym papierem ,a na koniec otworzenie okien aby umyć je z drugiej strony, Jonathan powtórzył czynności. Zostało niewiele do sprzątania. Pełno ścierek na podłodze, umyte materiały, pełne worki opierające się o ścianę. Do tego wiele, wiele innych dziadostw z którymi przyszło mu tu walczyć. Jonathan odetchnął z ulgą. Stał wpatrzony w prawie posprzątane pomieszczenie. Był z seibie zadowolony. 'Jonathan: '''No i jestem dumny z siebie.. dobra za bardzo się wywyższam.. hah. Czas na małą przerwę i ciastko! ''Jonathan przed wyzwaniem zabrał z willi jedno ciastko aby coś przekąsić w trakcie wyzwania. Akurat nadeszła dobra chwila na to aby coś przegryźć. Zaczął ,więc jeść. 'Jonathan(PZ): '''Ciekawe co teraz robi Misty.. Jest mi teraz trochę smutno jak wiem ,że nie będę mógł usiąć obok niej na pniaku przy ognisku ,albo pochodzić z nią po górach.. a przynajmniej do rozdzielenia drużyn! Bo potem będziemy chyba robili jak chcemy :D Na razie trzeba wytrzymać z nowym członkiem. Matt wydaje się osobą w porządku.. może nawet spróbuję zawiązać z nim sojusz.. Mam nadzieję ,że Isaac będzie za tym. Oby tak było. A na razie biorę się za resztę bałaganu! Bye! ''Jonathan podszedł do ścian aby ocenić czy nadają się jeszcze do naprawy.. albo czyszczenia. Czy ściany wytrzymają wojnę?! Czy środki czystości się nie skończą wtedy kiedy będą potrzebne!?? W tle zaczęła lecieć ta piosenka ''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xGnSuTWXC9A (Jonathan włączył radio) Jonathan zaczął tańczyć do piosenki ,biorąc w ręce mopa.'' 'Jonathan: '''Ja mam w ręce długi mop! On będzie służył jako sąd! On będzie czyścił wszystko w mig! Zrobię wraz z nim niezły trik! Chłopacy umieją sprzątać! Umieją sprzątać! Nawet prać! Hahah! I co Alesha jesteś w błędzie ty poczwaro jedna! ''Jonathan podczas tańca upuścił mop ,dodatkowo przewrócił się na nim i upadł na podłogę. Podniósł się i wyłączył radio. Ale po chwili znów włączył <3 Teraz w radiu leciała piosenka ''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cGXU7268Z50 ''Ucieszony ruszył do plonsów porwany dobrą nutą <3 'Jonathan: '''Jezu ale ta jest stara.. ale jest super <3 ''Jonathan przy tej świetnej piosence zdążył wyporeować wszystkie meble na sali. Było to męczące ,ale szybko mu to zeszło ,więc nawet tego nie zauważył. Dywan był ładnie położony, meble trzeba było jeszcze ustawić w sali aby łdnie wyglądały. Zaczął przesuwać te stoły, narobił przy tym niezłego hałasu ,ale skutkiem jego były pięknie ustawione meble <3 Stoły przykrył wyschniętymi obrusami.. a przynajmniej chciał ,ale skapnął się ,że są one jakby to powiedzieć pogniecione <3 Postanowił ,że je wyprasuje.. żelazko było w wielkimn wózku. Wyciągnął je i zaczął pasować delikatnie, gdy to zrobił rozłożył obrusy na stołach, dodatkowo przysunął do nich krzesła. Firany już pwooli wysychały, przyszedł czas żeby je zawiesić. '' '''Jonathan: '''Wieszanie firan.. to będzie nie lada wyzwanie no ale kiedyś trzeba zacząć :D ''Jonathan wziął ze sobą firany i położył je przy ścianach i oknach ,które miały zasłaniać. Były potężne. Poszedł na dwór aby poszukać jakiejśc drbainy, znalazł ją, była dosyć wysoka aby zawiesić materiał. Zaczął wieszać, wszedł na drabinę ,trochę się cykał ,ale jakoś dał radę. Po powieszeniu wszystkich firanek, zszedł z drabiny. Odniósł ją w miejsce z którego ją wziął. Następnie zaczął wycierać ściany jakimiś płynami. Na szczęście farba na ścianach była plamoodporna i wszystko ładnie zeszło ze ścian <3 'Jonathan: '''Matko! To już koniec! Chyba.. firany powieszone, pranie było, ustawienie było, mycie było, odkurzanie też, aaaa! Jeszcze trzeba wynieść śmieci na zewnątrz ok. Dobra zabieram się za to i chyba koniec. ''Jonathan wziął jeden z worków na śmieci i poszedł z nim a by go wyrzucić do kubła. Zrobił to z pozostałymi workami, ręcznikami, szmatami, ścierkami i innymi pozostałościami po wielkich porządkach. Sala wyglądała na dobrze posprzątaną, no przynajmniej tak się wydawało Jonathan'owi. Staną na środku sali ,aczkolwiek nie pasowała mu jeszcze jedna rzecz . Z tego wszystkiego sam był cały brudny. 'Jonathan: '''No to idę się umyć :D I prawie wszystko będzie gotowe jeszcze małe poprawki na koniec i będzie git! ''Pobiegł się umyć aby nie wyszło ,że teraz on jest brudny zamiast sali xD Gdy wrócił lśnił czystością, użył nawet mydła antybakteryjnego <3 No i wszystko było gotowe, pzoostało tylko czekać aż zjawi się Brian. Wszystko było zriobione.. no wiadomo ,że nie jest lepiej posprzątane niż przez Małgodsię Rozenek ,ale zawsze coś :D Jonathan usiadł na krześle i zaczął czekać. 'Jonathan: '''Tyle godzin tego sprzątania i wreszcie koniec! Hahah! Wyczekiwany przeze mnie! :D ''Na koniec Jonathan wziął się za ozdabianie ponowne czyli postawienie wazonów z kwiatkami ,które jakimś cudem nie ucierpiały, ułożył jakoś kwiaty w wazonie i postawił na każdym stole. Dodatkowo wyczyścił jeszcze sprzęt grający. Na ścianach zawiesił obraz ,który podczas walki spadł i opierał ścianę. Praktycznie wszystko było gotowe. Porządki Ce`Brie Ce'Brie stała tylko w miejscu, patrząc się przerażona na szczotkę. 'Ce'Brie: '...Lol... WTF, ja nie będę niczego sprzątała! Ohyda! Od tego są sprzątaczki i asystenci Tori, nie ja! Rzuciła wkurzona szczotkę na ziemię. 'Ce'Brie: '''Najwyżej przegram, ale i tak nie odpadnę! Porobię sobie w między czasie selfie... ''Rozejrzała się czy nikt nie patrzy i wyjęła ajfona z dekoltu. 'Ce'Brie (pokój zwierzeń): '''Ofc nikt nie wie, że potajemnie mam swojego kochanego ajfona na wyspie! Od razu by się plebsiory wygadały, a mój ajfon to moje ajfonowe super życie! Bez niego nie mogłabym żyć! ''Ce'Brie usiadła na sofie i zrobiła prowokacyjną pozę i miała strzelić sobie selfie... 'Ce'Brie: '''Yyych... Żal.com, ta kanapa jest jakaś, fuuuj! Kurz, jedzenie, kiła i mogiła, nie mogę tak pozować do zdjęcia! ''Ce'Brie zdenerwowana, że nie może w odpowiednich warunkach zrobić zdjęcia, wzięła poduszki z kanapy. Wyszła na balkon, gdzie zaczęła je wytrzepywać i myć. Gdy je wysuszyła, położyła na miejscu. 'Ce'Brie: '''I to ja rozumiem! Mogę sobie zrobić selfie! ''Znowu zaczęła pozować, gdy zrobiła sobie zdjęcie, znowu coś nie grało... 'Ce'Brie: '''OMG, fuj! Te meble w tle są takie zakurzone, weźcie, no! I oczywiście ja muszę sb ustawiać wszystko, żeby zdjęcie było ekstra! ''Ce'Brie wkurzona poszła po jakąś ścierkę i zaczęła wycierać z kurzów wszystkie meble - stoły, krzesła, komody, półki, szafki, ogólnie to co z drewna. Gdy skończyła, wyrzuciła szmatkę za okno. 'Ce'Brie: '''Uuuugh... Czuję się jak jakaś żebraczka... ''Przeszedł ją dreszcz. Znowu zrobiła sobie zdjęcie. 'Ce'Brie: '...Lol! Jakie te okna są brudne, fuj! A zasłony zakurzone jak wagina mojej babci! Muszę coś zrobić, nie wrzucę takiego okna na Instagrama! Zdenerwowana Ce'Brie poszła i zaczęła myć dokładnie okna. Mocno je szorowała, że aż błyszczały. Zasłony poszła wytrzepać na balkonie, po czym je też wyprała i powiesiła. 'Ce'Brie: '''Mmm, zapach wiosennej bryzy! Bosko! Na czym, to ja... a no ofc! ''Ce'Brie zrobiła kolejne podejście, ale znowu coś nie pasowało. 'Ce'Brie: '''WTF, ten salon to jakiś żal jest. Ale tu nasyfione, że lol, i na dodatek jeszcze poprzewracane... ''Zaczęła ustawiać wszystkie przewrócone lampy, taborety oraz rośliny w doniczkach. Pozbierała wszystkie plastikowe kubki, szkło, pogniecione puszki, papierki oraz plastikowe odpadki i wyrzuciła do kosza. Zauważyła także, że wszędzie walają się brudne ubrania, więc te też pozbierała i posegregowała kolorystycznie po różnych miskach, i zaczęła je po kolei prać. Na koniec wzięła dywan i wytrzepała go na balkonie, po czym także wyprała, a gdy się wysuszył, położyła na podłodze. Następnie poodkurzała cały salon, a podłogę umyła. Na uroczyste zakończenie popsikała jakimś aerozolem. 'Ce'Brie: '''Zapach drażliwej cytrynki! Fajnie! No to lol, pora na selfieeee! ''Ce'Brie zrobiła dziubek i strzeliła sobie fotkę. 'Ce'Brie: '''Może teraz jakieś selfie w kuchni na blacie..? Ekstraaa, ja to mam pomysły zajebiste! ''Ce'Brie udała się do kuchni. 'Ce'Brie: '''WTFFFF! OMG, co to za melina jest, ja do kuchni szłam, a nie do burdelu! ''Ce'Brie przegoniła dwie prostytutki i alfonsa, którzy zeskoczyli z balkonu by uciec. W kuchni było tak samo brudno jak w salonie. 'Ce'Brie: '''No bosz, tu nie ma warunków do robienia selfie! ''Ce'Brie zaczęła sprzątać wszystkie brudne naczynia i je dokładnie myć, odkładając je na suszarkę, a gdy te wyschły, odkkładała na odpowiednie miejsca w szafkach. Wszystkie blaty dokładnie umyła, bo były usyfione jedzeniem. Wszystkie produkty spożywcze powyrzucała jeśli były zurzyte albo po dacie ważności, a te, które były ok, odkładała w odpowiednie miejsca. Ogólnie to tutaj też pozmywała podłogę, po czym popsikała aerozolem o zapachu "Wyspiarski Kokosek", po czym zaczęła sobie strzelać selfie na blacie. 'Ce'Brie: '''Amejzing! <3 Po zadaniu, przed willą ''Oboje zawodnicy po skończeniu porządków udali się przed willę, gdzie mieli oczekiwać na Briana. On uzbrrojony w białą rękawiczkę wszedł do środka i zaczął sprawdzać stan rzeczy. '''Ce`Brie: By mnie kazać sprzątać po tym plepsie! Wkurzona tupnęła nogą. Ce`Brie: Nie do pomyślenia. Jonathan: Spokojnie, na pewno poszło tak dobrze jak sądzę. :3 Pocieszył ją i sam zaczął się zastanawiać. Jonathan: Ciekawie jak poszło reszcie. Ce`Brie: 'Oby dobrze... ''Zamartwiali się jeszcze dłuższy czas aż w końcu Brian wyszedł z dwoma plaskikowymi woreczkami. '''Brian: Gotowe! Podszedł do nich i ukazał im te torby. Brian: '''Widzicie różnicę? '''Jonathan: '''No ba! Jedna jest o wiele bardziej czarna od drugiej. '''Ce`Brie: Oj ktoś się nie postarał. Była pewna, że to ona wygra. Brian: Właśnie.. nic dziwnego, że jesteście nieczystymi stworzeniami! Jonathan udowodnił swoją użyteczność i wygrywa dla swojej drużyny! Jonathan: Yay! Uradował się w przeciwieństwie do Ce`Brie która starała się zachować trzeżwość i nie przywalić Brianowi. Brian: 'Możecie się rozejść! Szałasy ''W kolejne miejsce, którym były szałasy zostali przyprowadzeni Misty oraz Matt. '''Matt: Czuję się pominięty w waszych rozmowach. :< Misty: Muszę naprawdę przeciwko niemu? Uśmiechnęła się. Misty: Łatwiej być nie mogło b) Matt: Pokażę ci na co mnie stać! Brian: Cisza! Jedni już zajmują się sprzątaniem. Wy.. wy.. musicie.. emm... Poklepał się po głowie. Brian: Skoro oni już zajmują się ciałem mojej ukochanej to zostaje nam umysł i dusza! Stwórzcie coś twórczego, filozoficznego co oczyści nas od brudów tego świata! Ale jeśli wspomnicie coś o zarazkach to lewatywę na miejscu przeprowadzę! Misty: Co masz konkretnie na myśli? :O Brian: Sami dojdzie do tego!!! Wkurzony poszedł dalej. Kreatywny pokaz Misty Misty wyszła na miejsce obok szałasów w przewiewnej sukience na naramkach. Na nogach różowe tenisówki. Modelka. W dłoniach trzymała świeczki i jakieś pałeczki. Misty: 'Witam serdecznie na pokazie tylko dla wtajemniczonych… ''Puściła oczko w stronę widowni. '''Misty: Dzisiaj zajmiemy się tematem oczyszczenia… Usiadła na ziemi. Zapaliła kadzidełka, które stworzyły nastrój spokoju i ciszy. Misty: Często stojąc w obliczu problemów, winą za nasze niepowodzenia, obarczamy wszystko i wszystkich wokół, tylko nie siebie. Niestety, wszystko czego doświadczamy pochodzi od nas, bo to my, świadomie, czy nie kreujemy własną rzeczywistość. Opowiem wam teraz historię… historię, która zmieni wasze patrzenie na świat. Podczas moich ważnych misji szpiegowskich poznałam wielkiego mistrza. Mistrza, który mimo problemów życiowych stanął na nogi… //Retrospekcja// Jakiś facet leży w łóżku. Ktoś puka do drzwi. Facet: 'No kogo tam niesie… ''W samych bokserkach podchodzi do drzwi. Otwiera, a tam czekają na niego szczerzący się panowie policjanci z nakazem. '''Policjant #1: Pójdzie pan z nami, panie M. Skuli Pana M. i zabrali. Trochę później… Sędzia: Jest Pan skazany za posiadanie narkotyków i nieumyślne spowodowanie śmierci jednej z prostytutek… Pan M.: Ja? To nie ja! Ktoś mnie wrabia! Policjant #2: Jasne, jak każdego… Dłuższy czas przesiedział w więzieniu. Po około 5 miesiącach został wypuszczony. Policjant #1: 'Cóż, okazało się, że to faktycznie nie pan. Sorry, taki mamy klimat. ''Dostał kopa w dupę od policjanta i upadł na trawę. //Koniec retrospekcji// '''Misty: Stracił wszystko… Dobrze prosperującą firmę, rodzinę, przyjaciół, pieniądze… Retrospekcja, kiedy Pan M. siedzi pod sklepem. Ma brodę i pali fajkę. Po chwili zamyka oczy i stoi gdzieś w kręgu medytujących bezdomnych. Misty: 'Dało mu to wiele do myślenia. Rozmyślał nad sensem życia i nad oczyszczeniem od brudów tego świata… Z pomocą chlejących mnichów doszedł do źródła powołania człowieka i ważnych myśli. ''Zamknęła oczy. '''Misty: #Człowiek z natury ma przejebane #Life is brutal… and sometimes kopas w dupas #Pani w biedronce nie wydaje reszty #Facebook znowu nie działa #Szkoła nie uczy niczego oprócz chlania #Każdy z nas jest rudy, ale niektórzy się farbują #Życie jest jak pudełko czekoladek… puste, bo jesteś gruby/a #Śnieg jest biały #Forever alone jest forever alone’m #I najważniejsze. Szczęście może przynieść tylko…. EUFORIA! i ciastka. ~ Misty uśmiechnęła się. '' '''Misty:' To tylko najważniejsze myśli naszego mistrza. Oczywiście żadna z nich nie ma sensu i nie jest poparta żadnymi dowodami. Ma tylko coś uświadomić. Coś, co dla normalnego człowieka nie jest rzeczą prostą. Jak się jednak od tego uwolnić? Co sprawi, że nasze życie się zmieni i poczujemy w końcu euforię i szczęście do nas wróci? Słuchajcie mnie dokładnie… Czas na seans spirytystyczny… Zniknęło słońce, zrobiło się ciemno. Po chwili Misty znalazła się gdzieś na drzewie. Ktoś podłożył jej Misty niski stolik. Wszystko trzymała na nogach, chociaż wyglądało to, jakby stolik lewitował. '' '''Misty:' Zaczynamy… Złapała się za ręce z jamnikiem i lamą, którzy akurat przechodzili obok drzewa. (please) Misty: Zaczniemy od medytacji, która jest bardzo rozległa i wymaga skupienia... Misty zamknęła oczy i wzięła dwa głębokie wdechy. '' '''Misty:' Myślcie o ciastkach... Myślcie o euforii... Misty otworzyła oczy. W tym czasie na jej głowie pojawiło się coś białego i najwyraźniej były to odchody ptaka. Zabrała to sobie z głowy i zaczęła smarować tym swoje ciało. '' '''Misty:' Potem smarujecie się olejkiem Bogów... Dla każdego ten olejek jest inny. Może by nawet zwykły krem, który ukoi wam oczyszczenie. To zależy od waszych preferencji i od tego jak rozległe ma być to oczyszczenie... Misty posmarowała swoje ciało. Jamnik i lama uciekli w popłochu ze względu na smród. '' '''Misty: '''Zapach musi być intenstywny... Musi odzwierciedlać waszą duszę. ''Uśmiechnęła się i wciągnęła powietrze nosem. '' '''Misty: '''Teraz musimy powtarzać słowa piosenki z Krainy Lodu... Czemu akurat tą? Bo jest kojąca... ''Misty podniosła ręce do góry. '' '''Misty: '''Mam tę moc... Mam tę moc... Rozpalę to co się tli... ''Obok Misty pojawił się malutki płomień. To szałasy zaczęły się palić. <3 Misty: Mam tę moc... Mam tę moc... Na ten gest mnie stać... Burzy gniew! Bum. Szałasy zapaliły się już do dobrego stopnia. Wszyscy biorący udział w seansu byli zdziwieni, ale podobało im się. Wrócił Jamnik, bo nie wiedział o co chodzi. xD Misty: 'Teraz... wystarczy w myślach wymówić swoje pragnienia.. swoje emocje i uczucia.. To, co nas trapi. To co nam ciąży. Wszystko na granicach rozsądku, ale szczerze. '''Misty(w myślach)'': Mam tę moc... Mam tę moc... Hihihihi. <3 Misty: '''Teraz... czas na dotyk.. Dotyk drugiej osoby. ''Pociągnęła Jamnika do siebie. '' '''Misty: To pozwala nam na stwierdzenie, że mamy przy sobie kogoś, na kim możemy polegać... Miłość to ważna część naszego istnienia. Złapała Jamnika za łapkę. <3 Misty: Teraz bardzo powoli... Powoli liczymy do 100.. Misty liczy do 100 od tyłu. '' '''Misty:' I energiczne klaśnięcie... Klask, klask. '' '''Misty:' A teraz... składamy ręce jak do modlitwy i oczekujemy na przyjście... Kamera pokazuje na ognisko, które zrobiło się z szałasów. Nad ogniem pojawiła się jakaś sylwetka. Misty pstryknęła palcami, a sylwetka stawała się coraz bardziej widoczna. '' '''Misty:' Euforio... Gdzie jesteś.. Euforio! Chodź do nas... Gdzieś między iskrami pojawiła się Loreen. Nie była jednak sama. '' '???: Ty suko! '''Loreen: Na zawsze koniec! Misty: '''Banks... Loreen... '''Banks: Jestem, Misty! Jestem tu po to, żeby prawidzwa Euforia dalej istniała. Loreen: Nie taka była wola Pana M. Banks: '''Co ma do rzeczy ten stary piernik? On już nie żyje! '''Loreen: Stworzył mnie, żeby dążyć do samooczyszczenia... Taka jest jego wola. Banks: Kogo to obchodzi! I tak jesteś adoptowana. Zresztą... Sami wybierajcie. Misty zamknęła oczy i zaczęła intensywnie myśleć o szczęściu i dobru. Po chwili Loreen zemdlała. Banks została. Banks: Fucking with the goddess... Dobry wybór, Misty. Loreen i Banks zniknęły. W tle zaczęła przygrywać piosenka Banks. '' '''Misty:' W momencie zwycięstwa dobra nad złem następuje oczyszczenie duszy. Dokonując wyboru, tego właściwego, odczujemy ulgę. To ulga, którą odczuwa każdy z nas. Jak lekka jest nasza dusza... Odetchnęła. '' '''Misty: '''A teraz, pora na umysł. Wystarczy wsłuchać się w magiczny śpiew... Nasz umysł uwolni się od wszystkich toksyn i zacznie dostrzegać piękno życia. Na jak długo? To już zależy tylko od nas. ''Wszyscy biorący udział w oczyszczeniu leżeli na ziemi i z uśmiechem i zamkniętymi oczami słuchali Banks. Każdy z nich osiągnął błogość i mania pędzącego świata zniknęła na dłuższy czas... Misty wstała. '' '''Misty: 'Świat staje się lepszy, jeśli zaczynamy go poprawiać od środka. Od siebie. To oczyszczenie daje nam wielką moc. Czujemy się lepiej i mamy szansę na lepsze życie. Łatwiejsze? Możliwe. To my sterujemy swoim życiem i to my wiemy, co jest dla nas najlepsze. Nie bójmy się podejmować złych decyzji, bo nauka na błędach to żaden powód do wstydu. Pędzący świat tylko pomaga nam w realizacji naszych marzeń. Podświadomość łączy w sobie coś magicznego, czego nie dostrzeżemy bez wcześniejszego przygotowania. Czy mam rację? Myślę, że najlepiej, jeżeli przekonasz się o tym sam. Powodzenia! I niech Euforia zagości w waszej duszy... Wzięła ciasteczko i zaczęła je jeść. Zamknęła oczy i dalej słuchała Banks. '' Kreatywny pokaz Matta ''Matt podrapał się po głowie. Matt: Kurczę, o co chodzi temu gostkowi? Wyczyścić to ja mogę mu uszy albo odbycik, a on każe mi filozofować... Dobra, Matt, weź się w garść! Zaczął chwilę myśleć. Matt: A więc... Oto historia pełna wynurzeń, przemyśleń i ciągłego główkowania. Czym jest dla nas czysty świat? Zadajmy sobie to pytanie na głos, a potem spójrzmy, czy nasze WC jest czyściutkie, czy najlepszy ze wszystkich Domestos sprawia, że możemy się przejrzeć w naszej muszli klozetowej? Czy sprawia, że nasze mele, które charkamy każdego ranka po nocnej drzemce znikają w czeluściach umywalki, dlatego, że jest tak czysta, aż brud po niej spływa? Zastanówmy się czy stolec jaki musimy oddać ma jakieś znaczenie, wiedząc, że kibelek wytrzyma na tyle, że będzie nadal czysty. Czy chciałeś kiedyś wyjść na zewnątrz swoich czterech ścian i zacząć myć każdą pupuńkę pieska, która Twoim staniem nie jest zbyt olśniewająco czyściutka? A może zaglądałeś kiedyś do czyjegoś dziubka i sprawdzałeś czy jego oddech jest wystarczająco miętowy, by móc go nawet pocałować? Powinniśmy rozpocząć ogólnoświatową kampanię! "Czysty napletek, to czysty dzień!" lub "Ser feta spod napleta, nie sprawia, że jest podnieta!", oczywiście kierując do do panów, genderów i innych grodzkich ludzi. A kobiety? Otóż dla nich też mamy kampanię! "Nie każdy zapach śledzia, sprawi, że zaraz wezmę narzędzia!", oraz "Ta psiuta skrywa f...a!". Działajmy więc, róbmy wszystko, aby Ty, Ja, i Oni byli czyściutcy jak Brian, czyściutcy jak jego paszki, jego pupcia, która jest urocza, aż chce się ją zmacać i sprawmy, że Ziemia będzie błyszczeć w całym Układzie Słonecznym!!! Peace! Ukłonił się, i był tak wzruszony własną mową, że ukląkł i popłynęła mu łza z oczka, łza, która była tak czyściutka, tak świeciła się pomiędzy tymi posępnymi ludźmi i tą nudną szarością, że przypominała tęczę i nadawała radość i kolor do życia. Szałasy, Po pokazach Brian: Ahhh.. Z całą uwagą przyglądał się i przeżywał pokazy. Brian: 'Niewątpliwie daliście mi nieco światła na moją czystość! ''Sztachnął się kadzidełkami. xD '''Brian: '''Szczególnie to! '''Misty: '''Najlepsza woń po tej stronie wybrzeża :3 '''Brian: '''Ten spis przeżyć jest tak szczery jak najszczerzy może być człowiek w swje brudnej i złej naturze! Matt.. jak mogłeś wspomnieć o tym by ktoś chciał zmacać mu pupcię! '''Matt: '''No ale.. '''Brian: Nie, choć twoja przemowa była równie dobra to jednak pałeczkę oddaje Misty! Ona wygrywa! I niech najczystrzy promień pada na świętej pamięci Banks. Aż poleciałą mu łezka, po czym kazał się rozejść dalej napawając się kadzidełkami i dziwną mazią. xD Matt: Kicha, kanał! I po co się starać! ? Po co walczyć o czystość naszych tyłeczkòw, a tu taki najważniejszy przodownikiem tego nie popiera!? Buu... Upadł na kolana i zaczął tak delikatnie szlochać jak Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza. '' Miasto ''Jako czwarta wybrana para Tom i Allie ruszyli prosto do miasta. Tom: Pierwszy raz tutaj jestem. Allie: Więc to jest to miasto na tym wybrzeżu. Tom zauważył, że coś pisze. Pisało: "Uwaga, to miasto należy do Sekty Psychicznych Szmat. Niech ktoś tylko spróbuje kogokolwiek nawrócić w tym mieście, a tak pożałuje...". Tom dalej nie czytał. Tom: 'Będzie ciężko. ''Niedaleko obok napisy stały dwie cycatego, wyglądające na rasowe gansterki dziewczyny które jarały sobie trwawkę. 'Tom: '''Mam pomysł! ''Postanowił więc iść zmienić makijaż... Wkrótce potem wyglądał jak one. W ręku trzymał trawkę, a w kieszeni miał... zegarek. 'Tom: '''Słabo się znam na hipnozie, ale chyba wystarczy machać zegarkiem i mówić, że jesteś senny. Prawda? ''Podszedł do nich. Zapalił sobie trawkę, ale kiedy miał już ją wdychać, to nagle wyciągnął zegarek i zaczął machać nim jak iluzjoniści, na lewo, na prawo, na lewo, na prawo... 'Tom: '''Teraz jesteście senne, senne, senne. ''Tom ''ziewnął. '''Tom: '''Tak, jesteście senne. Kiedy powiem... ee... Już!, to wtedy będziecie czyste i pójdziecie ze mną. ''Tom znowu ziewnął. Był on zmęczony... 'Tom: '''Już! Jestem całkiem czysty, jak Brian... Kiedy ja was uderzę, znowu będziecie normalne. ''Dziewczyny spojrzał na niego jak na idiote. '???: '''O czym ty pierdolisz? ''Podeszła do niego gasząc peta. '???: '''Masz jakiś problem mały? ''Druga dziewczyna również do niego podeszła. 'Tom: '''Jestem czysty jak Brian, Jestem czysty jak Brian... ''I tak ciągle powtarzał jak zombi. '???: '''Wkurwia mnie, chyba mu przywalę. ''Wywaliła mu peta z rąk już zacierając na niego swoje pięści. Niestety (a może stety?) trafiła w rękę Toma, a ręka trafiła w jego udo, co liczyło się do tego, że Tom bił samego siebie. Tom nagle wtrząsnął głową. 'Tom: '''Co się dzieje? Pamiętam, że chciałem je zahipnotyzować, żebym wygrał wyzwanie i nie wypadł. To jest prawda czy fałsz? '???: 'Yyyy...atakować. ''Dziewczyny rzuciły się na Toma przy okazji niszcząc jego cały makijaż. Może Tom to wykorzysta? Dziewczyny nagle przestały bić, kiedy zobaczyły prawdziwą twarz Toma. 'Tom: '''Eee... o co chodzi? ''Dziewczyny spojrzały na niego. '???: '''Po chuj nas tykasz?! ''Warknęła do niego. '''Tom: Jasne, wytłumaczę to. Mianowicie jest teraz wyzwanie, Dzień Briana. Pięć par ma różne wyzwania. Ja muszę kogoś nawrócić z waszej sekty. Jeśli tego nie zrobię, przegram wyzwanie i na pewno mnie wyleją. Straciłem wszystko, został mi tylko ten program, a jak wypadnę to będę musiał żyć na ulicy, a ja nie chcę życ na ulicy! Kucnął sobie i zaczął płakać. Dziewczyny spojrzały po sobie. ???: 'Że whaaat? '???: 'Nie wiem i szczerze nie obchodzi mnie to. ''Jedna z dziewczyn odeszła. Druga patrzyła się na niego. 'Tom: '''No czemu mnie nie bijecie? I tak mnie to nie boli. Tyle już przeżyłem, że pobicie to dla mnie nic... '''Tom(PZ): '''Nic mnie nie boli! Tyle już przeżyłem, że to już mnie kompletnie nie boli! Chwila, to jest nieco dziwne, bo przecież powinno mnie boleć... POMOCY! '???: 'Bić kogoś kto tego nie czuje, to żadna przyjemność.. ''Mruknęła i również odeszła. Tom został sam, jednak nie na długo. Po chwili obok przechodziła jakaś ładna dziewczyna... 'Tom: '''Proszę pani, pani mi pomoże? ''Dziewczyna zatrzymała się i odwróciła. Spojrzała na Toma który wyglądał jak zbity pies. '???: '''Ohh... ''Podeszła bliżej. '???: '''A dokładniej w czym? '''Tom: '''Pani należy do sekty psychicznych szmat? Bo muszę kogoś nawrócić, żeby wygrać wyzwanie. Jak nie wygram wyzwania, to wypadnę z TP. '???: 'Emm....to zależy. ''Stanęła wymownie przed nim. '???: '''Co oferujesz w zamian? '''Tom: '''Nie wiem co pani chce... ''Dziewczyna westchnęła. '???: '''No nie wiem...wymyśl coś. '''Tom: '''No jasne... tylko... chwila, mam pomysł! Jeśli wygram program, dam ci 25% kasy. Nic innego mi nie przychodzi do głowy. '???: '25%?!? Co najmniej 80% jeśli już. A po za tym, wątpie że wygrasz. ''Odparła powoli odchodząc. 'Tom: '''Poczekaj! O czym najbardziej marzysz? ''Dziewczyna zatrzymała się. '???: '''Pieniądzach, Seksie, Bogatym życiu, ale żadnego z tych nie możesz mi zagwarantować. ''Odparła. 'Tom: '''A jeśli... Pomożesz mi również w innych wyzwaniach? Żebym doszedł do finału i wygrał? '???: 'Nie, za dużo pracy, sorka.. ''Odparła i poszła. Tom znów się załamał. W międzyczasie gdy się tak mazał, w oddali słychać było słowa: "SEKTO PSYCHICZNYCH SZMAT!...". 'Tom: '''I tak bym wypadł, więc... ''Poszedł tam, skąd doxhodził dźwięk. Szedł tak i szedł...aż w końcu dotarł na miejsce. Był tam jakiś podest, na którym stała jakaś dziewczyna, a wokoł niej wiele wiele dziewczyn z Sekty Psychicznych Szmat. Nad głową Toma pojawiły się cztery warianty: a) Porwać którąś i "wyczyścić". b) Powrwać którąś, zgwałcić i "wyczyścić". c) Udawać męską dziwkę. d) Spierdolić i przegrać. 'Tom: '''Dobra, wybieram A. Najwyżej mnie pobiją, i tak nie będzie mnie to bolało. ''Zaraz więc miał jakąś porwać... Wziął worek, szczotkę i dużo różnych rzeczy do mycia. Dwa ostatnie zostawił w miejscu, gdzie miał ją wyczyścić, a worek wziął do ręki. Podszedł powoli donich i szybko złapał jedną z nich do worka, a zaraz potem biegł ile sił w nogach. O dziwo, udało mu się i żadna z pozostałych dziewczyn niczego nie zauważyła. Tom pobiegł w jakąś ciemną uliczkę, tam gdzie zostawił resztę rzeczy. Tom dodatkowo ubrał maskę, żeby nikt go nie skojarzył. Wypuścił worek, skąd wyszła dziewczyna. Była przerażona. 'Dziewczyna: '''Co..Gdzie..Jak?!? ''Przerażona zaczęła się rozglądać. Tom postanowił ją zaskoczyć od tyłu. Dał na szczotkę te wszystkie rzeczy mycia i powoli podchodząc do niej miał już przygotowaną szczotkę. Kiedy był tuż za nią, zaczął szorować. 'Dziewczyna: '''Co do..?!? ''Zaczęła się szarpać. Wtedy on zaczął mocniej szorować. W końcu wyczyszcił ją. Znowu wziął ją do worka i poszedł do Briana. "Postępy" Allie Allie położyła się na ziemi, oglądając jak Tomowi idzie na zadaniu. '''Allie: Woohoo! Tak, Tom! Dasz radę! Allie klasnęła rękami, jednak po chwili sobie o nim zapomniała, bo zwróciła uwagę na jakiegoś faceta. Allie (pokój zwierzeń): 'Oczyścić kogoś z Sekty Psychicznych Szmat... A czy facet też może być szmatą? ''Zaczęła się czołgać za nim, tak aby on jej nie zauważył. Oczywiście po chwili nie wyszło i Allie ukrywając się za pobliskim krzaczkiem została przyłapana. '???: '''Co ty robisz? ''Facet był brudny, chyba to był jakiś bezdomny, ale nie zagłębiajmy się w szczegóły ;). '''Allie: Yyy... yyy... Allie nie wiedziała co robić. Wpadł jej do głowy pomysł, aby przeskoczyć go tak jak na filmach. Wybiła się i chyba chciała zrobić salto, nie wiadomo, bo wpadła prosto na mężczyznę, który upadł na ziemię i nie chciał wstać. Allie: Halo? Człowiek najprawdopodobniej zemdlał przez Allie. Gdy się otrząsnął zbiegł od niej natychmiast. Załamana nie wiedziała co robić. W oddali było słychać jakieś krzyki i owacje. Allie (pokój zwierzeń): 'Czyli plan na stalking odpada... a szkoda, bo byłoby tak fajnie... ''Gdy Allie poszła do miejsca krzyków, znalazła masę... dziewczyn. I żadnego faceta... '''Allie: No dobra, trzeba działać szybko... Allie wzięła jedną z dziewczyn za rękę i zaczęła ciągnąć do rzeki, która była niedaleko. Dziewczyna: Co ty robisz, suko? Allie: W sumie to nie wiem, ale takie mam zadanie... Spokojnie, będzie ci się podobać! (: Jej uśmiech wydał się bardziej przerażający, więc dziewczyna zaczęła krzyczeć, co usłyszała grupa dziewczyn. Allie: No weź, nie pomagasz! Dziewczyny zaczęły biec w stronę Allie i ciągniętej przez nią dziewczyny. Allie: Ale ja mam tylko jedną osobę oczyścić, a nie kilka >.< Wszystkie dziewczyny wpadły do rzeki i zaczęły szarpać Allie, która starała się umyć tamtą dziewczynę. Obok leżała gałąź, więc Allie złapała ją i zamachnęła się. Nikogo nie trafiła, poza dziewczyną, którą chciała umyć. Allie: Yyy... ups. Dziewczyny zajarzyły, że Allie jest groźna (please). Zaczęły się cofać i uciekać przed nią. Allie: Hah, wygrałam! Mogę mieć tylko jedną wybrankę do czyszczenia! Ta "wybranka" była nieprzytomna i tonęła w wodzie. Allie: Okej, kąpiel zakończona! Allie próbowała ją wyciągnąć z rzeki, ale prąd był zbyt silny i zaczął ją ciągnąć. Allie: Ej, nie idź! Przestań się mi sprzeciwiać! Allie wypuściła dziewczynę, która popłynęła... gdzieś... Allie: Yyy, okej, skoro chcesz się buntować, to nie będziemy się tak bawić! Nagle obok Allie pojawiła się dziewczyna łudząco podobna do niej. Obserwowała co ona robi. Po zadaniu, przed willą Zniecierpliowny czekał przed willą. Napotkał tam już Toma wraz z jakąś dziewczyną. Tom: Idż do niego. Brian: Nareszcie! Podszedł i wyszarpał ją od niego. Dziewczyna: Ej uważaj! Brian: A gdzie druga? Ta się lekko spóżniła, ale też miałą kogoś. '' '''Allie: '''Jestem! ''Szybko przybiegła ze swoja osóką i oddała ją w ręce Briana. On zajął się "badaniem" ich czystości i procesu jej przywrócenia. xDD Było słychać dziwne krzyki i uderzenia. Po jakiś pół godzinie przybył. Brian: Ponieważ to decydujący pojedynek wynik główny ogłoszę na plaży. Poinformujcie resztę by się zebrała. Kiwnęli tylko głowami i pobiegli zebrać członków drużyn, którzy krązyli wkoło. Tereny zielone poza miastem Jako ostani zostali nam Temple i Lion. Lion: Hurra! Może spotkam Maddie :3 Brian: Mowy nie ma! Sam się wami zajmę! Uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Brian: Pobawimy się w Brian rozkazuje! Kto pierwszy wykona mój rozkaz zdobywa punkt. Temple: To tyle? Brian: Chyba tak.. Takk! Lion: Czyli.. wystarczy, że kto pierwszy zrobi co rozkażesz zdobędzie punkt? Temple: I wygra/ Brian: Tak! Dajcie mi się namyślić tylko. Długo siedzieli w ciszy. Brian: To Brian mówi byście sobie wyczyścili zęby sztotką do kibla! Zatarł złowieszczo ręce''.'' Temple: Że wut ???!!!! Popatrzyła na swoją szczotę. Temple: 'Odmawiam. '''Brian: '''A wspomniałem, że macie odmówić? Nie! Wykonać! Kto pierwszy ten lepszy. ''Znowu zatarł ręce. Temple wzruszyła ramionami i pomyślała, że lepiej by wygrać to w razie porażki tamtych. Wzięła to do gęby i zaczęła szorować szybkim ruchem zęby. Po 3 minutach skończyła i puściła pawia w Briana (please). 'Brian: '''Ja.. aghr! AWH!@#SMS! ''Coś tam syczał po czym dosłownie polał się płynem żrącym. '''Brian: Temple... punkt.... choć niechętnie go daję. Brian rozkazuje! Wyczyść kibel szczoteczką do zębów znienawidzonej osoby. Macie ująć jaką osobę! Temple: Ale, że z programu ? Popatrzyła niepewnie. Temple: 'Nieważne zresztą. ''Pobiegła do łazienki, zaraz potem wróciła z jakąś szczoteczką. 'Temple: '''Szczęśliwcem posiadającym ową szczoteczkę jest... ''Na owym przedmiocie był małymi literami napis Tom. 'Temple: '''Wybacz kolego, ale tak jakoś wypadło i zabrałam ją jako pierwszą lepszą. < '''Brian: '''MILCZ! ''Uciszył ją po czym mogli się rozejść. Plaża Zgodnie z poleceniem drużyny zebrały się w całość i oczekiwali na głowny werdykt. '''Brian: A więc podsumowująć. Odkszalnąl. Brian: Do tej pory był remist, dwa do dwóch! I ostatni pojedynek miał roztrzygnąć. Po dogłębnym sprawdzeniu wiem, że dzisiaj... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Wynikiem trzy do dwóch... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Wygrywają... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Psychospołeczni! Drużyna wpadła w radość. Brian: Lśijcie! Dzisiaj zasłużyliście na wygraną! Tom: Czyli.. tak! Po raz pierwszy nie chciało mu się płakać. xD Allie: Ale... ale... Nie mogła nic więcej wyksztusić. Brian: A zgodnie z moim postanowieniem zwycięzcy pojedynków, nieważne czy ich drużyna przegra czy wygra też zyskują *nietykalność*. Tak więc Jonathan z Czarodziejak jak i Abi.. coś tam. Do cholery co za satanistyczne imię! >< Wy nie odpadniecie. Tak więc wy zwycięzcy! Możecie wywalić Liona, Allie albo Matta. Oddajcie głosy i widzimy się na ceremonii! Pozwolił się im w spokoju rozejść. Matt: (pokój zwierzeń) Co za kanał! Najpierw nie doceniają mojego starania dał drużyny, potem przenoszą di drużyny, w której kompletnie nikogo nie znam. I co mnie teraz czeka? Pewnie eliminacja! Życie jest niesprawiedliwe , a to wszystko przed tego dupka Briana. I powiem wam prawdę, on wcale taki czysty nie jest. Ma brudne paznokcie, a włosy są przerzedzone i na dodatek... (zerwana transmisja) (Pokój Zwierzeń)Lion: Nie, nie mogę wylecieć. Wreszcie zaszedłem taaak daleko i mam szanse to wygrać dla Maddie, mojej ukochanej. < Tori: Za póżno :D Drzwiczki zostały zatrzaśnięte i oboje zostali wystrzeleni poza horyzont. Tori: Nigdy mi się to nie znudzi. Założyła okulary przeciwsłoneczne i podziwiała wystrzał. Tori: 'W tym miejcu powinnam dać jakąś przemowę końcową, ale mam jeszcze kilka spraw do załatwienia. ''Wskoczyła w ramiona Drake. 'Tori: '''Do następnego! ''Klepnęła go jakby poganiała go. '''Drake: Oh :D Kontynuujemy? Tori: 'Pewnie! ''I pobiegli sobie a zniesmaczeni widokiem przegrani mogli wrócić do szałasów. xD Jednakże to nie koniec gdyż kamera skierowała się do tajemniczego pomieszczenia, gdzie w zacnie położonym środku pokoju, na olbrzymim piedestale znajdowała się walizka z milionem dolarów. '' '???: 'Bez wątpienia Lion był osobą która balansowała na krawędzi. Jego los nigdy nie był pewny i on sam nigdy by nie mógł przypuszczać iż zajdzie tak wysoko. ''Kamera sunęła na jego zdjęcia. '''???: Połowiczne staranie nie przyniosły efektu i szybko został zmiażdzony przez konkurencję tracąc swoją szansę na wygraną. Może jednak Maddie zapewni mu to szczęście? ''Jego zdjęcie zaczęło płonąć po czym popiół sunął po ziemii. '' Kategoria:Totalna Porażka w Rytmie Kasy - Odcinki